Love Notes and Poetry
by broken0angel
Summary: within the goblin kingdom, from one lover to the other. poetry written and poetry read.


I was writing a poem for my boyfriend, for christmas and it kinda turned into something that I could use on here as well, I feel that it could be something that either one of the two love birds could have written to the other, so I posted it as such.. anyways on to it and enough with my blabbing -

A pale hand reached to the empty pillow next to their figure, a frown formed upon cold lips as a their hand found a note in the place where their lovers warm body should have been. Opening up the letter and bringing it close to bleary sleep ridden eyes to read:

Well my love you, I'm gone right now but I'll be back shortly but I couldn't sleep last night, with thoughts running though my head so I decided to write them out for you to read whenever you wish to.

How can I define my feelings into words, they are so simple and feel so cold but yet they express so much, and yet still there are so many words that I still long to find to help these descriptions and yet they do not come readily to tongue and lips and it seems to be a struggle to find something that comes close to these emotions I find that flow so freely within me.

I try to define these emotions and love is the emotions name that comes to mind and the only one that can burn this strong and true. Its light is the only pure form, and with your love it fills my being so wholly that nothing else can enter but that light, and with that my love you completely me.

Friendship is first of all the basis that love is founded upon and you look though me, though things that everybody finds as faults and flaws and fears, my child like playfulness and the dark side of my personality, and do not judge me for any of it and love me as I am and except me wholly, and for that I'm able to spread my wings and fly so freely, letting the laughter and light hum me to sleep.

My love without knowing it I think you stole my heart the within the first moments I met you, you've been within my thoughts and always an echo within my heart and my mind. And we seem to talk without really talking at times; the silence is golden taken on a different tone and form. I can picture you and I lying within our bed, our hands tied together and only peace and love has graced us and we are together talking and letting the other presents be enough until the dawn is past broken and time lay unnoticed until the sunlight streaming into the room awoken the reality that is around us.

When I miss you, it is everything about you from your voice and the way the smile shines though your voice, to your laugh and the way that you are around me.

You make me the person I know I can be, and every night when I all I can do is speak your name to the nights breeze I whisper goodnight and I love you hoping somehow that you will hear, and smile knowing I think of you and wonder of how you are, and hope that whatever you are doing that you are happy and well.

To make you smile I would do anything, maybe it's a silly thing but your smile is contagious to me and bringing a smile to your lips brings joy to me. And yet just simply being me, I am enough and you find a joy within that. I smile as the echo of a memory flows though my mind of the laughter we have shared so far and what is yet to come.

Whenever I hear your voice my heart flutters and it brings a smile to my face and it makes me feel all warm inside, no matter how the day has gone thus far. Even when I just get teased about my childish actions I smile because of the amusement it causes both of us. You let me simply be me, laughing at times and that sound is one of the best in the world. When I hear from you it makes my colorful world come into focus and can see the perfection within the world around and within it the happiness that that we will share.

I know that no other emotion can be as strong and love, for they all fall short and within loves light, and how could I ever feel anything else. Anger and sadness melt away within a moments notice from a long day with you by my side, and my heart jumps when I hear you say those three magic words to me. They are the best worlds in the world and they echo though out my mind and my heart in its totality, into my soul and let's me feel that true and pure light and warmth that is so precious within this world.

I keep trying to find words, I've tried many times before and I think I will try times again, because the words I'm trying to express are not made to be within the languages that is understood within your brain but only felt within your heart. So I will rejoice in letting my heart bask within the purity of that light, and as you well know. I love you my heart. Your love comes to me so naturally and it is as needed as breathing and yet every now and again you take my breath away.

I love you.


End file.
